


to care about love

by captain_kriegy



Category: The L Word (TV 2004), The L Word: Generation Q (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kriegy/pseuds/captain_kriegy
Summary: the valentine's day throuple au that nobody asked for.
Relationships: Gigi Ghorbani/Alice Pieszecki, Natalie "Nat" Bailey/Alice Pieszecki, Natalie "Nat" Bailey/Gigi Ghorbani, Natalie "Nat" Bailey/Gigi Ghorbani/Alice Pieszecki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	to care about love

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day! i hope you all feel loved and appreciated today and every day. whatever your feelings are about this holiday, you're valid. and i hope that, among all the smut, i can capture just a snapshot of that nuance. 
> 
> and thanks to gigi's taurus mars for the inspiration.

Gigi has always been actively anti-Valentine’s Day. She’d huff about how it was a capitalist ploy to make money and enforce heteronormativity and the ideal of romantic love. During their marriage, it had been one of Nat’s biggest points of frustration with Gigi. Nat understood her frustrations but still wanted her flowers and chocolate and silly Hallmark card—just as a reminder that Gigi loved her. 

Gigi wouldn’t even get the kids candy on Valentine’s Day. Instead, she’d cook breakfast for them—her special chocolate chip pancakes. Nat would buy the kids something cute, whether it be candy or fuzzy socks or stuffed animals. Instead of focusing the holiday on her marriage, Gigi would always channel the Valentine’s Day energy into quality time with the kids. She hated the holiday, but wasn’t about to make her kids feel like she didn’t love them. 

But Nat didn’t get anything for Valentine’s Day until she started dating Alice. Alice loved going to dinner with Nat on Valentine’s Day and then splitting a bottle of wine and some chocolate. Alice wasn’t always the most romantic gesture type, but Valentine’s Day was one silly romantic norm she could get behind. 

Then the throuple happened, and suddenly the Valentine’s Day Grinch (as Nat called Gigi) was back. Nat explained to Alice that Gigi was anti-Valentines Day, especially anything that did not involve the kids. Alice brought it up to Gigi one day, standing around the kitchen late at night after the kids went to sleep. 

“So, Valentine’s Day is next week,” Alice starts, pouring them all mugs of tea. “Nat mentioned that you’re not into it, and I was wondering if you could help me see why.” 

Gigi sighs. Nat had never truly understood her hatred of Valentine’s Day—Gigi knows that she was always a bit offended by it. She wants to tread carefully. “I love both of you. And the kids. And my issue with this holiday is absolutely not an aversion to spending time with you or showing you I love you,” Gigi tells them, sitting down around the table to join Nat with her mug of tea. Alice follows, automatically lifting her legs onto Gigi’s lap. 

“I know. I love you, too. I just want to hear your thoughts on it,” Alice replies. Gigi starts touching Alice’s calf over her jeans mindlessly. 

“What y’all don’t realize—and I don’t mean to sound like a jerk—is Valentine’s Day isn’t made for people like us. And it’s definitely not made for people like me,” Gigi starts. 

“It’s made for anybody who loves anybody else,” Nat tells her with a huff. 

“I love that that’s what it means to you. But all my life, I’ve seen Valentine’s Day ads and movies and cards of the white man and the white woman and the 2.5 kids and the white picket fence bringing heart shaped cookies to PTA. And that’s not us. Valentine’s Day is the epitome of the white, upper class, heterosexual ideal that our society pushes on all of us. It’s not about love. It’s about conformity. And I’m an Iranian lesbian with my two girlfriends, one of whom is my ex-wife, and my two biracial, bilingual kids. Valentine’s Day doesn’t think my love is worthy.” 

“But we do,” Alice says. 

“I know. I just don’t want to validate this whole scheme by giving my money and time and energy to it just because I’m made to feel like I don’t love my significant others or my kids if I don’t buy them overpriced chocolate and flowers on white-heteronormative-love day.” 

“That makes sense,” Alice notes. “Something I’ve been thinking about is that it’s really important to Nat—and me—that we have this opportunity just to spend some quality time together and remind each other how much we love each other. It’s hard to get that kind of time for all three of us. How would you feel about a no-purchases Valentine’s Day, besides the kids, where we plan on spending some time alone the three of us just to have quality time, and then spend time cooking with and hanging out with the kids?” Alice asks. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to. But I think given your concerns, this might be a way to alleviate that while still giving Nat and me the holiday that makes us feel loved.” 

“As long as we still go to the LGBT Center with the kids in the morning. And then we can hang out when they’re at their party?” Gigi asks. Gigi had a strong connection to a homeless shelter for LGBT youth in LA. She donated routinely and volunteered, along with the kids, every Saturday morning. Nat had stopped going when she and Gigi divorced, but both her and Alice had come to really enjoy it since they’d all gotten together. 

“Of course,” Nat assures her. “Just like any other day, except we’re prioritizing family time a little more. Just because we want to celebrate our love.” 

“Okay,” Gigi agrees. They don’t completely get the point—it’s not just about money—but they love her and they love the kids and she’s at least glad that Alice heard her out and seemed to actually listen. 

For a therapist, Nat could be terrible at actually listening sometimes. And Alice often was the problem solver in their relationship—a thankless role that Gigi couldn’t be more grateful that she played. 

______________________________________________________________________________

They wake up bright and early on Valentine’s Day. Gigi and Nat go for a run while Alice does yoga in their living room and makes sure the kids stay asleep. Nat absolutely hates running, but she had promised Gigi she would run an upcoming 5K with her and the kids, who were very excited to show off how fit they were from the soccer season. Nat found herself doubled over panting after the two-mile loop, Gigi touching her lower back and asking if she’s okay. 

“Running is terrible. Why do you convince me to do these things,” Nat whines. She’s bright red and her hair is sticking to her forehead and the back of her neck, despite her tight high ponytail. Her cotton shirt sticks to her skin and Gigi just laughs, rubbing her back gently. 

“Because the kids will be so excited when they beat you in the race,” Gigi teases. “Plus, it’s good for your cardiovascular health.” 

“I’d have you remember that I’m the doctor in this family.”

“Babe, you’re a counseling psychology PhD. You’re not a real doctor.” 

Nat pushes Gigi teasingly, and they walk the rest of the way back to the house. Alice is finished with her morning yoga and drinking tea on the couch. Nat whines some more about the run and Gigi forces her to drink some water before they go to shower—one at a time, because they have to get out of the house soon to go to the LGBT Center. 

Alice gets the kids ready—a task she’s still bad at but slowly improving on—while Gigi and Nat shower and change. By some miracle, they make it to the Center on time with the only hiccup being the fact that Alice dressed Eli in Olive’s oversized hoodie accidentally, and Olive is mad about it. 

As always, the time at the Center goes too slow and too fast all at once. They always leave feeling uplifted and helpless all at the same time. It hurts because they see themselves in the teens and young adults at the Center, but they also see it from the perspective of privilege—they wish they could do something more to stop the homelessness crisis in their community, especially among young people. 

“This is why I don’t like this holiday,” Gigi tells Alice once they get home. Nat is getting the kids bags packed for their sleepover party and Gigi and Alice are making the special chocolate chip pancakes in the kitchen. “If all of these companies and people really cared about showing love, they’d be giving that money to those kids. And using their platforms to encourage straight people not to throw out their gay kids. Or lift up the love and stories of people of color, whose love has been devalued throughout history. Valentine’s Day doesn’t care about them. They’re just living like it’s any other day except the cookie served with lunch is pink today. As if that fucking helps the fact that they’re homeless and the only family they have is each other.” 

Alice watches Gigi flip a pancake. She knows nothing good happens when Gigi gets overstimulated and emotional like this, but she understands Gigi’s point and doesn’t want to invalidate her feelings. She wraps her arms around Gigi from behind. 

“I get that. I think you’ve made me look at today with a very different pair of eyes. And I really appreciate that. And you,” Alice tells her, kissing her curls softly. Gigi softens in her embrace. 

“It’s just different for me. It’s more personal. My life is different than you and Nat’s in some ways, and I need you both to respect and understand that,” Gigi tells her. And then the kids come running into the kitchen for their pancakes, Nat trailing behind them a few moments later. 

Alice steps away from Gigi, because few things upset the kids like seeing Alice and Nat or Alice and Gigi showing affection. They like to act like Gigi and Nat are back together and Alice is their live-in babysitter. Gigi sits with the kids through their pancake time, and Alice and Nat go off to let them be. Nat had gotten some time with the kids earlier, and Alice was assigned to bring them to their sleepover. Pancake time was Gigi’s time. 

__________________________________________________________________________

“I know we promised not to get anything, but I got us, collectively, one thing. The proceeds were going to LGBT causes,” Nat starts. Gigi laughs. You win some, you lose some. 

“Ooh, what did you get?” Alice asks. Nat hands Gigi and Alice the little bag. Alice opens it, pulling out a new vibrator—rainbow pattern with bunny ears. 

“You didn’t,” Gigi laughs, helping Alice pull it out of the packaging. 

“I thought that Fred was getting kind of old,” Nat explains. 

“Don’t insult Fred,” Alice insists, a bit defensive. Gigi laughs and almost spits out her wine. 

“I cannot believe you two idiots named your vibrator Fred. It always makes me think of the gay one from Scooby Doo.” 

“Well you took Sappho when you left, and Alice liked the name Fred,” Nat insists. Gigi gives her a face.

“Okay, okay, that’s all the divorce talk that you get,” Alice pipes in. “This thing looks awesome. I’m going to go clean it. Try not to get started without me while I’m gone. Or further compare our sex toys to animated characters.” 

“To be clear, Fred was not the only gay one in Scooby Doo,” Nat tells Gigi. Gigi shrugs, taking that as a fair point. 

They eventually settle on naming the new vibrator Daphne (also from Scooby Doo), mostly to make fun of Alice, but also because Nat admits she had a cute crush on Daphne when she was growing up. 

“I love you,” Nat tells Gigi, her hand finding Gigi’s hip. 

“I love you, too,” Gigi replies, leaning in to kiss her lips. 

“I never really stopped to listen to you about Valentine’s Day, and I’m sorry for that.”

“I’m sorry that I can’t give you what you want on this day.” 

“You’re all I want,” Nat replies. “And Alice.” 

Alice walks back in, vibrator in hand. “I have to admit, I’m actually kind of disappointed that you two aren’t naked already.” 

They take it slow. Alice unbuttons Gigi’s shirt and pushes it off her shoulders before pulling Nat’s over her head. They kiss, all three of them, at the same time. The kisses are slow and soft because it’s hard to kiss two people at once, but it makes them feel close to each other. Gigi tugs Alice’s face to hers to kiss just her, slipping her tongue into her mouth. Nat tugs at Alice’s shirt until Alice breaks the kiss to let her take it off. 

“We should probably go to bed,” Gigi notes, a bit breathless. She turns to kiss Nat while they all stumble down the hall to their room. Alice pushes Nat back against the wall and starts unbuttoning her pants, kissing her and tasting both her and Gigi’s lip balm on her lips. 

They undress each other slowly, lots of kisses distracting them. Gigi finds herself between her girlfriends—kissing Alice’s neck and pinning the blonde against the wall while slipping her hand under the waistband of her pants while Nat touched her breasts from behind and kissed her bare back. They make their way onto the bed finally—Nat finding herself between Gigi’s legs. Gigi’s a little wet already from their kisses and touches, but Nat is excited to make her more wet with her mouth. She hoists her strong thighs over her shoulders and starts licking her, barely hearing Gigi’s moan muffled by Alice’s mouth. 

“Let us take care of you,” Alice whispers, starting to massage her breasts. “Let us show you how much we love you, baby.” 

Gigi finds Alice’s free hand with one of hers, intertwining their fingers. She reaches her other hand down towards Nat’s to do the same. Alice’s heart melts a little as she watches Gigi hold her and Nat’s hands as she relaxes into the pillow and lets her eyes fall closed. Alice kisses her neck and Gigi arches her neck to give her as much skin to kiss as she can. Nat licks her all over and feels her arousal on her tongue, tasting and smelling her. Something washes over Nat when she’s between a woman’s legs—she operates entirely off instinct and need. She teases Gigi’s clit and peeks up so she can watch her. She watches Gigi moan and Alice start to swirl her tongue around her nipples, just how she likes. 

“Fuck,” Gigi mumbles, squeezing Nat’s hand as Nat starts to lick her clit. They all know that sex with the three of them was the best sex any of them had ever had—something about having two people you love to kiss and touch and think about during sex is that much more powerful. Gigi’s experiencing Alice’s mouth on her neck and super-sensitive nipples while Nat is eating her out. Alice starts sucking and bites gently down on her nipple, garnering a loud moan from Gigi. Alice replaces her mouth with her fingers, teasing her nipples by tugging and pinching them, moving her mouth to Gigi’s ear to talk to her. 

“I wish I was eating your wet pussy right now,” Alice muses, kissing the sensitive spots behind Gigi’s ear. Gigi gasps as Nat sucks gently on her sensitive clit, before trailing her tongue all around her and inside her before spreading her arousal around. “I want to watch you cum on her tongue. Do you want that?” Alice asks. Her mouth left Gigi’s nipples all wet, which made Alice’s fingers on them feel that much better. 

Gigi lets go of Nat’s hand so she can instead hold her hair and push her face into her. “Nat,” Gigi moans, her chest arching into Alice’s hand. 

“Tell us what you want, baby,” Alice encourages, before biting down on the spot on her neck that could make her wet in an instant. Gigi moans again and she starts pushing Nat’s head against her clit and moving her hips frantically. Alice helps hold her hips down and Nat laughs at how desperate Gigi is getting. 

“Fuck. Make me cum,” Gigi mumbles. Nat takes that to heart, licking and sucking harder on her clit, ignoring the slight discomfort from Gigi tugging at her hair. It turns her on that Gigi is so needy for her. Gigi cums for them a minute later, squeezing Alice’s hand and her whole body shaking a little as she moans for them loudly. 

Things get dirtier as the night goes on. They find themselves all kneeling on the bed, Nat in the middle. Alice fingers Nat from behind as she and Gigi make out. Gigi tastes herself all over Nat’s tongue, and brings her hands to play with her breasts and nipples. Nat’s perky, larger breasts always felt so good under her hands. Gigi reaches over to the bedside table, where Alice had dropped the vibrator. She figures out how to turn it on and then kisses Nat again, bringing the vibrator to her clit on low. 

“Oh my, fuck,” Nat gasps, breaking the kiss with Gigi. “Yessss,” she moans, high pitched. Gigi raises an eyebrow in curiosity as she sucks on Nat’s collarbone. Alice focuses on keeping her rhythm with her fingers, equally curious about Nat’s response to the vibrator. The combination of sensory overload—feeling Alice’s mouth on her neck and fingers working her up while Gigi kisses her and pinches her nipple and holds the vibrator to her clit—is far too much for Nat. Her orgasm surprises all three of them, and she just manages to get out a huffed “fuck” before she’s coming on Alice’s fingers and her arousal is dripping down Alice’s fingers to her wrist. They help Nat lay next to them on the bed to take a quick break, 

“Please try that on me,” Alice begs. Gigi laughs and pulls Alice into her lap. She slips two fingers into her without any problem—Alice is soaked from helping make both of them cum. 

“Yes,” Alice sighs. Gigi fingers her for a few minutes, biting her nipples teasingly and letting Alice bounce on her fingers in her lap. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Gigi tells her. Alice’s hair is going in every direction and her lips are swollen and red. Her makeup is messed up and her nipples are hard and her small breasts are bouncing with each thrust. Gigi watches the muscles of her abdomen and her thighs as she rides her fingers, feeling her core wet and muscles tight around her fingers as she adjusted the angle of her fingers to hit the spot that makes Alice see stars. Gigi bites her nipple and then sucks on it as she lets her palm drag on her clit. Alice is moaning with each thrust, and Nat just watches them in awe, palming her own breasts. 

“Gigi!” Alice yells, her orgasm hitting her hard and fast. Gigi smirks against her breasts as she helps fuck her through it. She rolls Alice onto her back, slipping out her fingers and grabbing the vibrator. She hands Nat her fingers so Nat can suck them clean, and turns the vibrator on, putting it on Alice’s wet clit. Alice gasps and her back flies off the bed. 

“You okay?” Nat asks, worried Gigi is overstimulating her. 

“Yes, more, please,” Alice begs. Nat laughs and lays back down on the bed next to Alice. Gigi moves the vibrator in circles on her clit and licks her nipples as Nat spreads her legs and starts touching herself. Alice watches Nat and Gigi for as long as she can keep her eyes open. She feels delirious with pleasure and the vibrator on her oversensitive clit is far too much and not enough at the same time. Gigi turns up the vibrator to a different mode, and Alice actually screams out loud as her body flies off the bed and into an orgasm, almost knocking Gigi over with the sheer force of it. 

“Oh my god, G, you’re going to kill her,” Nat laughs, watching Alice grab the edge of the bed hard as she cums. She squirts all over the sheets and Gigi’s hand, and Gigi just admires the sight and tries to calm Alice down, pressing soft kisses to her thighs and hips and chest. 

“You okay baby?” Gigi asks, kissing Alice’s lips softly. 

“That thing is fucking ridiculous,” Alice mumbles. Gigi laughs and kisses her again. 

They’re at it late into the night. Gigi experiences the magic of the new vibrator, as well as the magic that is Nat on her face while Alice eats her out. They even pull out their favorite strap on, and assign Alice to wear. They go until Nat falls asleep after an orgasm, making Alice and Gigi laugh. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Gigi whispers to both of them, spooning a sleeping Nat from behind and feeling Alice snuggle into her. “I hope that you both felt loved today, and learned something.” 

“I hope you felt like you matter, and love matters, today,” Nat mumbles, fading in and out of sleep. It’s so sweet that Gigi can’t help but kiss her sweaty neck and bury her face in it further. Alice kisses Gigi’s cheek and then leans over to do the same for Nat’s. 

“I love you both,” Alice adds. “Thank you for making me a better person.”


End file.
